Controversial Love
by ritsu-chan
Summary: What do you do when your love for someone puts you in a situation where you must either stay true to them, or you indulge yourself? The controversy of love.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... sad but true.**  
**

**Controversial Love**

What do you do when your love for someone puts you in a situation where you must either stay true to them, or you indulge yourself? The controversy of love.

  
Daughter Dear

_Decisions are something that everyone is confronted with. We all have to make them. The key point is not that we make a decision, but what decision we make, and how we make it. Each choice that we have has its consequences. Some may be dire, some joyous, and others seem to have no reaction whatsoever. But for every action, there is a reaction, even if at first we cannot see it._

Mrs. Higurashi had a very hard decision to make.

She was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair, in one of her least favourite places in the world.

The Hospital.

She hated it because of the circumstances that always brought you there; the decisions that you had to make while you were in The Hospital. While some would have positive outcomes, most would be heartbreaking.

The decision that Mrs. Higurashi had to make now would most definitely be one of the latter category.

Mrs. Higurashi sat in her chair, and stared at the sleeping body in front of her- the body of her daughter.

Kagome, while she had always had a fair complexion, was as white as the sheets tucked around her. Needles were placed all over the young women; cruel red scratches stood out in stark contrast to her pale face. Her breathing was shallow, but it was all Mrs. Higurashi could hear as she stared at her bruised and beaten daughter.

Exactly two months ago, Kagome had come through the well, borne by Inuyasha. She was bloody and torn, and Mrs. Higurashi could barely look at her.

Kagome's grandfather had had a heart attack when he saw her, and had never recovered.

His funeral had been held two days ago; they could not wait any longer. Mrs. Higurashi knew that her daughter would have wanted to be there, so they put it off as long as they could. But when it became obvious that there was no end in sight to Kagome's condition, they had to hold the funeral.

When Kagome was rushed to the hospital, the doctors barely managed to save her from dying right there and then. But, by some miracle, she had managed to survive everything.

Well, almost everything.

Because Mrs. Higurashi now had to make the biggest decision of her life.

The doctors had explained Kagome's condition to her, and it was not what she wanted to hear.

"Kagome is in a coma, and we have no idea when or if she will ever wake up," the doctor had said. "Even if she does, there is so much damage done to her brain that the chances of her ever speaking or walking again are very slim."

Mrs. Higurashi had listened to his elucidation in silence, and with a heavy heart.

She now remembered that fateful day, when everyone's lives had changed.

_It was raining outside, pouring like it had never done before. _

_Mrs. Higurashi peered out the window, and couldn't help but feel as if the sky was crying. Little did she know the implications of that thought._

_A frantic banging on the door brought her to the front of the house. Opening the door, Mrs. Higurashi gasped in horror and shock when she saw Inuyasha standing there, Kagome cradled in his arms._

_Her daughter was a bloody mess. _

_Kagome's school uniform was shredded and soaked with blood. Angry red welts crisscrossed her daughter's whole body. Blood had soaked through a hasty bandage around her stomach, staining the material a deep, sickly red. Kagome's hair was matted, blood seeping from a vicious looking head wound._

_Mrs. Higurashi screamed for all she was worth, and then the tears began to flow, rivers of water streaming down her face._

_Inuyasha growled, and forced his way into the Higurashi home. Placing Kagome on the couch he quickly tore a strip from his haori, and re-bandaged Kagome's stomach wound. Tearing another length, he made a crude bandage for her head._

_Kagome's mother had recovered from her initial shock, and now approached Inuyasha with a large first aid kit. Opening it, she pulled out a long stream of white gauze, and offered it to Inuyasha, Taking it, he quickly wound it around Kagome's middle. Mrs. Higurashi had already started on her daughter's head. _

"_W-what happened?" She asked, voice shaking, but hands working rapidly._

"_We were attacked by several youkai," Inuyasha answered, staring down at his work. "Normally it's not a problem, and our combined strength is more than enough, but they caught us off guard." _

"_They knew us," he stated grimly, continuing to bandage the miko's wounds. "They had special tools to conceal their scents and hide their auras. Without them we would have known they were there way before they would get to us."_

_Mrs. Higurashi looked up. _

"_But Kagome said that you were really powerful, and that your sword could destroy multiple demons at once."_

_Inuyasha nodded bleakly. _

"_It can. And that's the thing the really bugs me!" His voice broke, and Kagome's mother looked at him sympathetically. The boy was so obviously dedicated to her daughter that she didn't mind having him around, even if he was rather violent and crude._

_Inuyasha got a hold of himself and continued._

"_We were setting up camp for the night. Me, Sango, and Miroku were at the fire, and Kagome and Shippo had gone to a nearby lake for water. Two youkai attacked us, and one went for Shippo and Kagome. They weren't weak, and I couldn't get away to protect Kagome. If she was able to defend herself she might have been alright, but she had no arrows, and she had to protect Shippo. By the time we got to them, the youkai was dead from her miko aura, but Kagome was like this."_

_The hanyou looked down at the tattered girl beside him. "I know that your medicine is better for stuff like this, so can you help her?"_

_Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Don't worry Inuyasha. Kagome will be fine. Just stay here for now."_

_Biting on her lip, she desperately tried to convince herself just as she had worked to convince Inuyasha. _

_The hanyou nodded, and Mrs. Higurashi stood and picked up the telephone. _

"_Hello, 911? I-I need an ambulance immediately."_

_The ambulance arrived, and the paramedics rushed in, loading Kagome onto a stretcher. They sped her to the hospital, where she went into surgery immediately. After being on life support for a week, Kagome went in for an operation for two broken ribs. Kagome's grandfather died after her first surgery; his heart gave out._

Coming out of her trance, Mrs. Higurashi stared at her daughter, pale as a ghost. It was time to make a decision.

The doctor walked towards Kagome Higurashi's room, pausing when he arrived at the door.

Her mother was sitting beside the bed, hands grasping her daughter's hand, her head bowed.

"Mrs. Higurashi," the doctor said, voice hushed and gentle.

The woman nodded, still staring at the ground.

"Just a moment more," she answered, turning to stare at her daughter. "Please, just a bit more time…"

The doctor nodded, shutting the door to give the mother her privacy.

In the Feudal Era, Inuyasha sat in his favourite tree, eyes closed and seemingly asleep.

He missed Kagome desperately. It had been a few months since he had seem her, the last time being as she was loaded into a screaming box with bright lights flashing about it.

Her mother, Mrs. Higurashi, had assured him that Kagome would be alright, that she would return to the Past in no time.

But Inuyasha was not stupid. As dense as he could be at times, his instincts had picked up on the mother's fear and hysterical desperation.

At least he could still sense Kagome, though. It was weak, but as long as he stayed close to her well, Inuyasha could feel a slender thread of life coming from girl he loved. And that gave him hope.

Jumping down, Inuyasha ventured over to his private collection of instant ramen, brought caringly by Kagome, and suddenly felt his heart plummet in his chest.

She was gone. She had been there, right there in his chest, and suddenly she wasn't. His thread of life from Kagome had been severed, without warning or pain.

She was just… gone.

Inuyasha froze, gripping his chest. It was empty. Everything was empty… and black.

The world had gone black. No senses, no feelings. Just an unrelentless black orb steadily consuming him, wiping him out, taking him!

An inhuman, incomprehensible cry echoed throughout the forest as another, unfulfilled life was taken.

Fin-

A/N- yes, it's short, yes it's sad… but did you at least enjoy it?

R+R please!


End file.
